


fist fights

by zeebiejeebies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frisk tears, Frisk's a 6th grader, Frisk's a smart ass, Gym Teacher Undyne, Middle School, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a student resource officer, Reader is dfab, Selectively Mute Frisk, Teacher Alphys, Teacher Toriel, This is trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeebiejeebies/pseuds/zeebiejeebies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just started your job as an SRO at Mt. Ebott Junior High two weeks ago, and somehow you've been swept up into Frisk's busy life after a series of fights they've been involved in due to their smart mouth....err...hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. big trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's been in a lot of fights lately, and you've had to break up almost every single one of them.

For an 11-year-old, this kid sure was strong. You literally had been training to do this kind of stuff since high school and yet, they've managed to escape your grip three times in protest to whatever punishment you were planning on issuing.

Frisk, the student in question, had instigated a fight between themself and some boy who was practically 3 times their height, and in the eight grade. They somehow managed not to get the shit beaten out of and in turn kicked the older kid's ass. You had never seen someone who was literally 4 feet tall punch someone who was 5'9 before, and damn, was it the most hilarious thing you had ever seen in your 23-year-old life. 

After a few more tries, you were finally able to separate the two and drag them to Mr. Dreemur's office. The man was not pleased. Since you started working at Mt. Ebott Junior High, you had only seen the former monster king cringe once, and that was when Ms. Toriel glared at him as they passed each other in the hall. This time, he was all sorts of upset, especially with the young monster ambassador, who was currently holding back tears as Mr. Dreemur gave them a harsh scolding. The other kid, Nick, had been dismissed by his mother without punishment, even though he was technically the one who started the fight.

"Three times this week you have been sent to my office for fighting, Frisk! Three times!" Mr. Dreemur exclaimed, his eyes not leaving the ashamed looking child. They shrugged their shoulders morosely, signing an apology with their tiny hands. You took a seat beside them, nudging their shoulder with your elbow,

"It's alright, kiddo, when I was your age I got in plenty of fights." You lied; in middle school, you were the epitome of the word 'teacher's pet', you had good grades, named the student of the month every month in your grade all three years, but, what Frisk didn't know couldn't hurt them. Frisk glanced at you and shrugged again, bottom lip quivering slightly.

Mr. Dreemur's face softened considerably at the small sixth grader's sad face. He let out a sigh.

"I won't be suspending you, Frisk. BUT, I am telling your mother and you're getting a week's worth of detentions." The former king said. Frisk's face immediately brightened and in a flurry of sign language they said,

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" They bowed their head multiple times, before jumping at the sound of Ms. Toriel entering Mr. Dreemur's office.

"Frisk!" She cried, stomping over to the small one, practically fuming, "You have no idea how much trouble you are in!"

Frisk froze and looked back down. You wince, knowing for sure that you will also be getting a scolding from the angry English and Social Studies teacher.

"And you, Ms. [Y/N], don't you dare think for a second this isn't partly your fault! You should have been there sooner!" Toriel scolded; with every word you winced. She was right, this was partly your fault. If you had noticed sooner, Frisk wouldn't have been in trouble with Mr. Dreemur and their mom. You sighed,

"I apologize, Ms. Toriel." You said, pulling your hair over your shoulder and sighing.

Mr. Dreemur cringed a bit, looking at you and Frisk apologetically as Toriel scolded the both of you. 

\--

Afterwards, you had offered that you be in charge of detention, much to Toriel's joy. As you and Frisk walked to detention, you tried to start up a conversation. It wasn't about anything much more than Frisk's monster ambassador life, since that was the only thing that seemed sort of interesting about the kid. Despite their muteness, they were like most sixth graders, except for their incredibly smart mouth and 'too-friendly-to-be-a-tween' nature. As you were unlocking the detention room's door, you asked,

"How did you get to be the monster ambassador?" 

At that, Frisk immediately perked up and went into an excited explanation of how they freed the monsters from the Underground and befriended everyone. You thought it was adorable, about how Frisk loved the monsters of the Underground so much. But, there was one question that struck you as you walked into the detention room.

You sat down at the front desk and Frisk followed, being the only two in that particular sixth-grade detention room, the fact you and Frisk had broken multiple detention rules didn't matter.

"Hey, Frisk? How'd you end up in the Underground in the first place?" You asked. The question obviously made Frisk uncomfortable, as the young kid immediately tensed up. They looked away from you, and you suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer my question if you don't want to, Frisk. I was just curious." You said, but Frisk shook their head and smiled at you sadly.

"My parents," They signed slowly, "died when I was very young. I had no family in Ebott, so I was in and out of foster care. One summer, I lived with a family that lived very close to the mountain. They had one child, a son, who seemed to be very jealous of me, I guess. One day, we were playing up on the mountain side, and he told me to go check the hole to the Underground..and I guess, he kind of pushed me in. After I 'disappeared', my family foster moved out of here. I guess, they were just..." Frisk paused to rub their eyes, "They were just trying to get rid of me."

Your face fell; how could they be so cruel to the poor kid? To just throw them in a pit and run off? You couldn't wrap your head around it. Your bottom lip quivered and you wrapped your arms around the tiny kid and patted their back.

"I'm glad you've got a better home now, Frisk. I'm sure Ms. Toriel would never try to hurt you like that." You squeezed them tight. And for the first time in forever, you felt a real connection towards a kid like Frisk.

Something about them reminded you of you. Their determination, their perfect resilience, and their intelligence. They were so bright, and they were so happy, you would never think that they were treated the way they were. 

Just like you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I didn't write Toriel or Asgore correctly....suffering....  
> Frisk is super angsty. This was supposed to be lowkey funny why am I making these angsty.


	2. a metta-ton of trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin to realize what you've gotten yourself into.

It was hard to explain that you were friends with a sixth grader.

As soon as you befriended Frisk, you became a little more excited for detention duty that week. You had to say, that kid was far beyond interesting. They were friendly, talkative, and had the smartest mouth(hands?) that you'd ever seen. It was almost like they were a mini-you. 

As you were applying mascara in your parked car, just about ready to start your day at school, you noticed the messy-haired 11-year-old out of the corner of your eye. You hopped out of your car and approached them, ruffling their hair as you stood beside them. They looked up at you and grinned, bright, pearly whites with a little space between their two front teeth. You laughed softly and smiled back,  
"Morning, kiddo." you said, tying your hair up into a ponytail at the nape of your neck. They walked briskly beside you, holding the straps of their backpack. They looked excited about something, like, super excited. You were a bit curious, their smile was a bit more...happier than usual. You looked down at them quizzically, eyebrows raising slightly. 

"What's up with you?" you asked, putting on a little smirk. They looked back up at you and quickly began to sign,  
"My friend, Mettaton, is gonna be here at school today to talk to us about self-love and confidence!" 

You pause. What. Mettaton EX, the superstar, was going to put on an assembly today? You couldn't even formulate words at that moment. You had been a huge fan of the robotic superstar since the monsters had come out from the Underground. You could have fainted right then and there. Frisk looked confused with you.  
"What's the big deal?" they signed, raising their thick eyebrows at you. That only made you gape at them more

"What's the big deal?!" you cried, pressing both of your hands against your face, "It's Mettaton! He's a superstar, a celebrity! How'd Mr. Dreemur even get him to come here?" you asked. Frisk smiled, "He's a close friend of him and my family." the preteen signed; with the way their face looked, it seemed as if they were bragging. You pouted as you moved in front of them to open the school doors. With a wave, they ran of down the hallway, to catch up with one of their monster friends, a little dinosaur looking kid who didn't have any arms.

You sighed, and walked in after them. You headed to your tiny little office near the auditorium to drop of your bag. Who knew what kind of hype Mettaton would cause.

 

\--

 

"I'll be right there! Try to split them up while I head over!" you called into the walkie-talkie. You ran down the hallway as fast as you could, speeding past students and teachers alike. You rushed towards the front of Ms. Alphys's science class. Frisk and another student had started a brutal fight in front of the classroom. Frisk had been wrestled to the floor, and their nose was broken and bleeding and the kid above them had a black eyed and a bruised cheek. Alphys was on the phone with Mr. Dreemur.

Quickly, you went into action. You grabbed the kid on top of Frisk by his shirt and pulled him off, while keeping Frisk pinned down. The two kept on trying to get a grasp on to each other and it was pissing you off. Soon, you had grown fed up.

"ENOUGH!" you barked, splitting them apart. You kneeled between them, Frisk on the floor, and the other kid standing up. You looked at the both of them and stood, pulling Frisk to their feet. "What started this?" you inquired with a small sneer. Frisk fumbled with their hands before signing,

"He-.." They paused to rub their eyes before starting again, "He called Mettaton something disgusting." Your eyes narrowed at the other kid, knowing exactly what he said about Mettaton. 

"Both of you. Dreemur's office. With me." you said, grabbing them by their shirt sleeves and pulling them along.

When you arrived, Mr. Dreemur looked even more upset than he did last night, his paws folded in front of his mouth.  
"I do not even know what to say right now." The boss monster spoke, glancing between the two of them, and up at you between them. Frisk held a tissue to their nose, weeping softly. Suddenly, a small voice spoke out from underneath the tissue, scratchy from lack of use.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Frisk started to cry, looking down at their lap. You looked at them in surprise, you've never heard their voice before. The kid beside them, Dylan, stared at them and reached over. You flinced, but softened when he started to rub Frisk's back. Dylan spoke as well,

"I'm sorry too, I...I shouldn't have said that." he said, looking away. Mr. Dreemur relaxed in his seat, "Despite you two apologizing, you are both in big trouble. Frisk, I'm adding a week to detention and, I'm going to make sure your mother and Sans give you strict punishment for your actions. Dylan, one week of detention, and I will certainly be calling your parents." he said. Then, Mr. Dreemur looked up at you, "And you, [Y/N], bring these two to the nurse."

You quickly went to it, bringing the two kids to the nurse. As you walk down the hall, you notice in the distance running towards you. You quickly recognize who it is. Mettaton. Your breath hitches and you stop as the superstar comes towards you and kneels in front of Frisk.  
"Oh my goodness, darling! Your mother told me what happened, are you alright, darling?" he asked, cupping Frisk's little face in his gloved hands. Frisk winced, but nodded,

"Yes, I'm fine, Mettaton." They signed. You noticed they used the sign for 'heart' and 'lipstick' for Mettaton's name and it was terribly adorable. Dylan looked up at Mettaton and then said, "I'm walking to the nurse by myself." He said, and then ran off. You sighed, that kid's never gonna talk to you again. 

You then looked to Mettaton and Frisk, who are chatting. For someone so spectacular and flamboyant on stage, Mettaton spoke quietly and kindly, much different than you expected him to speak. It was kind of cute, with the way he spoke to Frisk. Suddenly, the robot stood and looked at you. He was extremely tall, practically 7 feet tall, much taller than you were. You gasped silently, trying not to blush. Frisk immediately noticed, and wiggled their eyebrows at you, in which you returned with a glare. They grinned before signing at you that they were also going to go to the nurse's office, leaving you with the robot superstar. 

"What a sweet little one!" Mettaton cooed, watching them leave. You nodded, trying not to vomit on Mettaton's pink Gucci high-heeled booties. They probably cost more than every piece of electronic equipment in your apartment. Suddenly, Mettaton gasped, "Oh! How rude of me, I did not introduce myself to you correctly! I am Mettaton, as you know. So, what's your name, gorgeous?" He asked, smiling down at your nervous face. You stammered out a response,

"[Y/N]...[Y/N] [L/N]!" you twiddled your thumbs a bit, staring down at your ugly work shoes. This was very embarrassing, you were barely wearing any makeup, your hair was a mess. This was not how you'd like to meet your celebrity crush.

You jumped practically two feet in the air as the final bell rang, signalling all of the students to leave. You laughed nervously, cheeks very flushed. Mettaton let out a soft laugh, "You are quite the energetic one, darling. It was...very nice to meet you, but I'm on a tight schedule. Again, it was nice meeting you." He reached out to shake your hand, which you returned with a nervous laugh. Then, he turned and sashayed away, swinging his hips. You looked at your hand and blushed. How'd he do that?

In your hand, placed on your palm, was a small scrap of paper.

_"XXX-XXX-XXXX_  
_call me, darling_ xoxo  
_mettaton"_

You swear, you could've fainted right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it begins.


End file.
